1. Field of the Invention
The invention is for a pair of click-up clip-on spectacles provided with a means for clipping them to a spectacle frame holding correcting spectacle lenses to improve long sight.
The purpose of the invention is to provide clip-on spectacles which chiefly allow the long-sighted wearer of spectacles to adapt cheaply and simply existing spectacles for long sight or correcting sunglasses to perfect close-up vision in an optically and correct fashion without disturbing the long sight. These clip-on spectacles can be adjusted so that they are suitable for normal eyes with good long sight, for near-sighted or myopic eyes, and for eyes which are already long-sighted or hypermotropic.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Spectacles are known which are provided with bifocal or double view lenses for the long-sighted, in which a segment for the near sight lenses has been included or ground out. Furthermore spectacles are known which are provided with multifocal lenses for both near and long sight in which vision is progressive and the image remains in focus at all distances.
However such spectacles have the disadvantage of being very expensive and requiring regular adjustment. Moreover some people find it difficult to adapt to such spectacles.
Also known are ready-made bifocal spectacles and loupe glasses which have the advantage of being cheap, but which are however rudimentary and are unable to afford proper correction.
Another known solution is to make use of click-up clip-on spectacles which are clipped on to suitable long-sight spectacles and of which the lenses are adapted to correct near-sight over their entire surface.
The disadavantage of this is that the clip-on spectacles must always be removed or clicked up for long vision.